


The Time with the Apron

by SlantedKnitting



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Bradley makes a huge mess of Colin's kitchen and decides to make up for it by doing something he is much better at than baking.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Time with the Apron

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for the lovely [Chelsea](http://achelseabee.tumblr.com/).

"You are an enormous cliche," Colin said without a hint of amusement.

Bradley simply grinned and reached out to wipe his floury hand on Colin's apron.

"To be fair, I did warn you that I'm useless in the kitchen."

"All I asked you to do was hand me a cup of flour!" Colin surveyed the white explosion that was his flat's tiny kitchen and tried not to whimper.

"Well, we've both learned our lessons, then, haven't we?"

"And what was your lesson?"

"You don't pour flour," Bradley recited dutifully. He mimed dipping a measuring cup into a bag of flour. "You scoop."

Colin rolled his eyes and picked up the cup of flour that was sitting innocently on his counter. He dumped it into the mixing bowl and heaved a sigh, wondering if he should just quit.

"If I tell you where the other bag of flour is, are you going to do it properly this time?"

Bradley leaned forward to kiss Colin's cheek and Colin felt flour rub off onto his skin.

"I'll make this up to you," Bradley said earnestly. "I promise."

"How are you going to make this up to me?" Colin asked, waving a hand around to remind Bradley that his entire kitchen was covered in a fine layer of flour.

"I'll hire a cleaner," Bradley said simply.

Colin raised his eyebrows.

"I'll pay for it myself," Bradley insisted.

Colin looked around the kitchen again, trying to imagine cleaning it himself.

"First thing in the morning," Bradley continued. "It'll be spotless by noon."

Giving Bradley one last stern look to ensure he wouldn't forget his promise, Colin kicked at a cupboard next to the stove.

"The flour's in there. We need another cup. Just one. And don't--"

"I won't even pretend to pour it," Bradley promised as he leaned down to retrieve the flour.

He scooped out another cup and handed it gingerly to Colin, who dumped it into the mixing bowl.

"Go sit," Colin said as he started stirring the mixture.

"I want to help," Bradley protested.

Colin set his jaw and gave Bradley the most menacing glare he could manage. "You've helped enough. Sit."

Bradley stuck out his tongue and panted like a dog before taking a seat at the table.

When the apple cobbler was safely in the oven, Colin started trying to clean up the countertop. Bradley shot up from his chair and wrapped his arms around Colin's middle, pulling him gently away from the mess.

"I'm getting a cleaner, remember?" he whispered, nudging the back of Colin's ear with his nose.

Colin huffed. "But--"

"No buts." Bradley slid one hand into Colin's apron and rubbed his cock.

"Bradley, I have to at least put the dishes..." Colin trailed off when Bradley tugged an earlobe into his mouth. Colin's skin prickled and heat blossomed under Bradley's fingertips as his hands pushed under Colin's shirt and roamed over the new muscles they were both still getting used to.

"How long?" Bradley asked when he had released Colin's ear with a scrape of his teeth.

"What?" Colin murmured, lost in the feeling of Bradley's fingers tracing hypnotic circles around his nipples.

"How long until its ready?"

"Forty--" Colin's breath caught in his throat when Bradley pinched one of his nipples, hard. "Forty five minutes," he rasped out, "at least."

"Good." Bradley tugged on Colin's waist until he turned.

Colin leaned forward for a kiss, but Bradley lifted Colin up onto the counter instead.

"Now I've got flour on my bum," Colin complained, wiggling slightly.

Bradley's eyes narrowed in amusement. "Maybe if you behave, there'll be something else on your bum later tonight."

Bradley ran the tip of his tongue between his teeth and Colin gulped as his cock pressed eagerly against his jeans. It was rare that Bradley offered rimming. Colin knew it was only because Bradley felt bad about the mess he'd made in the kitchen, but Colin didn't care -- rimming was rimming and he wasn't going the pass up the opportunity.

"You're just full of promises tonight," Colin said softly, running his hands through Bradley's hair. A light dusting of flour puffed up and then resettled again, coating Colin's fingers.

Bradley moved forward hungrily, licking into Colin's mouth without preamble. Colin hummed appreciatively and tugged on Bradley's hair, pulling him closer.

"I don't know how you manage to make an apron look sexy," Bradley whispered against Colin's lips as he reached behind Colin to untie the apron.

"You like it?" Colin asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Bradley admitted.

Colin grinned, struck with an idea. He pulled Bradley in for another kiss and slid swiftly off the counter. He removed the apron quickly, tossing it back onto the counter, and then shed the rest of his clothes with Bradley's help.

"No," Bradley said, grabbing Colin's wrist as it headed toward Bradley's belt. "This is for you."

Colin smirked and took a step back. "Then this," he said, reaching behind him for the apron, "is for you." He secured it on himself again, loving the way Bradley's eyes widened appreciatively.

"No one should look that good in an apron."

Colin winked goofily and hoisted himself back up onto the countertop, spreading his legs invitingly. Bradley stepped between them and ran his hands over Colin's bare thighs.

"I'm going to fuck you right here," Bradley growled, wrapping Colin's legs around his waist. "Tomorrow, when it's clean. As soon as it's clean. Before the cleaner's even left."

Colin chuckled and pressed a few light kisses to Bradley's neck. "Who would have guessed that something as simple as an apron would get you so riled up."

Bradley grinned and slipped his hands under Colin's arse before stepping away from the counter, carrying Colin with him.

"Bradley!" Colin shouted, clinging roughly to his back. "Put me down!"

Bradley stumbled across the kitchen ungracefully with Colin trying to claw his way back down to the floor. Before he could manage, Bradley set him down on the table.

"Was that really necessary?" Colin asked, gripping the edge of the table in case Bradley picked him up again.

"I thought it was going to be a little sexier than it actually was," Bradley admitted.

Colin shook his head, amused. "You're--" His insult was cut off by Bradley's lips. He protested for a moment, wanting to be difficult just because Bradley liked it so much, but after a few seconds he gave up and returned the kiss.

Bradley pushed a hand under the apron and gave Colin's cock a few long, slow tugs. Colin's hips followed the movement and he dug his fingers into Bradley's hair, silently asking for more.

He tried to take control by lifting his hips and pulling on Bradley's arm and tugging on Bradley's hair, but Bradley was having none of it. Bradley kept his grip loose and his rhythm painfully slow until Colin was breathless with the need for _more_.

"Come on," he pleaded, raking his fingernails down Bradley's chest.

Bradley shivered and huffed, his eyes closing for a second. Then they snapped back open and he leaned forward, forcing Colin to lie back on the table.

"Yeah," Colin breathed, hoping for Bradley's mouth. He thrust up against the apron a few times, enjoying the drag of the fabric on the sensitive head of his cock.

Bradley moaned and pressed down on Colin's hips, pinning him to the table.

"Come on," Colin tried again, wiggling.

"Impatient," Bradley teased.

Colin propped himself up on his elbows and glared down at Bradley, who smiled leisurely.

Rolling his eyes, Colin folded back the apron and wrapped his own hand around his cock. He stroked himself quickly, his eyes on Bradley's lips.

"You're an excellent baker," Bradley said suddenly, his voice calm and serious.

Colin laughed, his rhythm faltering.

"You should open up a bakery."

"Bradley--"

"And you could come into every pie and call it a secret ingredient."

Colin let go of his cock and reached for Bradley's head, pulling it closer. Bradley willingly sucked Colin's cock into his mouth and Colin moaned happily, lifting his hips in time with the bobbing of Bradley's head.

"Fuck," Colin groaned when Bradley sucked roughly on the tip of his cock. He moved his hand back to the base and stroked the underside with two fingertips, moaning as his muscles trembled in anticipation.

Bradley's tongue flicked mercilessly against him and Colin tried to catch his breath as everything wound tighter. He arched off the table, stroking himself quickly, and tried not to buck frantically into Bradley's mouth.

"Bradley," Colin warned in a tight voice.

Bradley hummed in encouragement and the vibrations shook Colin apart. He came in a rush, sighing and moaning and bringing himself off into Bradley's mouth.

Colin fell back onto the table as his climax subsided, letting Bradley lick him lazily through the aftershocks of his release.

"Somedays, I think I'm a little bit in love with you," Bradley said quietly as he gave Colin's softening cock a few last, gentle pulls.

"Only some days?" Colin teased, running his fingers through Bradley's hair.

"Yeah. The other days are for when you're a little bit in love with me."

Colin grinned and pushed himself up. He pulled Bradley in for a hug and nuzzled their noses together. Bradley chuckled at the affectionate gesture but didn't move away. He only stepped closer and moved in for a proper kiss.

"We should clean up," Bradley said, pulling away as Colin reached for the button on his jeans.

"What?" Colin asked vaguely. He slipped his fingers through Bradley's belt loops and pulled him closer.

"Clean. Up." Bradley stepped out of Colin's reach and grinned.

Colin blinked. "You said you were hiring a cleaner."

"You said you wanted to put the dishes away," Bradley pointed out.

"Oh. Um. Right." Colin slid off the table and adjusted his apron. "Are you sure?"

Bradley shrugged happily and started moving mixing bowls and measuring cups into the sink. Colin watched lazily, openly admiring the way that Bradley was honestly trying to make up for the mess he'd made.

By the time Bradley was hand-drying and putting away the last dish, Colin was pulling the apple cobbler out of the oven.

"God, that smells good," Bradley said, wrapping his arms around Colin's middle as Colin set the cobbler down on the stovetop.

Colin smiled and slipped off his oven mitts before putting his hands over Bradley's. "It does smell excellent, doesn't it? I'll put the kettle on while it cools down," he said, stepping out of Bradley's grip.

Bradley pulled out plates and silverware and set them up on the coffee table out in Colin's living room. When Colin came out with two cups of tea, Bradley had stripped down to his boxer briefs.

"Naked dessert?" Colin asked cheekily, moving to untie his apron.

"Leave it on."

Colin raised an eyebrow but complied and returned to the kitchen. He returned a minute later with the cobbler and a carton of ice cream for Bradley.

They settled easily into a lazy conversation about what to do with the rest of their weekend, each too distracted by the delicious warmth of the apples to pay attention to their state of undress. It was only after Colin had finished off his tea with a satisfied sigh that Bradley got to his knees in front of the couch, between Colin's legs.

"Isn't it my turn?" Colin asked as Bradley nudged the apron up so he could wrap his fingers around Colin's cock.

"No," Bradley said simply. "It's my turn again."

Before Colin could protest, Bradley dropped a scoop of ice cream onto Colin's stomach. Colin gasped at the freezing sensation and squirmed to stand up, but Bradley held his hips down with a tight grip.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, surprised by how high-pitched his voice was.

Bradley just smirked and leaned down to lick at the base of Colin's cock, where the melting ice cream had slid down.

"Oh," Colin choked out, his fingers tangling in Bradley's hair of their own accord. "Fuck."

Bradley hummed in agreement and continued licking up the ice cream until Colin was thrusting up into his mouth.

"Jesus, Bradley," Colin moaned. He gripped Bradley's hair tighter and lifted his hips, trying to get deeper. "So good."

Bradley groaned around Colin's cock and Colin's hips snapped faster, a burning coil of need winding tighter low in his belly. His skin was still prickling and cold from the ice cream, but Bradley's mouth was hungry and relentless with its hot suction.

Just as Colin was about to come, Bradley pulled off to catch his breath. Colin let out a low whine and tried to pull Bradley's head back to where he wanted it, but Bradley stayed put.

"Why'd you stop?" Colin managed, breathless. His cock was throbbing against his stomach, leaking with precome as it tried to find relief.

"Just trying to keep my promises," Bradley said cryptically, his voice low and rough.

Colin bit back a moan at the sound and tried to think back. "Promises?"

Bradley raised an eyebrow and lifted Colin's legs over his shoulders, pulling Colin to the edge of the couch.

"Oh, _God_ ," Colin cried out, his hands immediately going back to Bradley's head as Bradley's tongue swiped across the skin just behind his balls.

Bradley teased Colin for a while, his tongue moving freely between Colin's balls and the base of Colin's cock.

"Please, Bradley," Colin groaned, tightening his grip on Bradley's hair.

Bradley pulled back again, a wicked grin across his swollen lips. Colin relaxed his fingers, unsure about that expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

Bradley's smile grew wider as he turned to eat a spoonful of ice cream. Colin shuddered in anticipation, his eyes wide and unblinking as he watched Bradley swallow.

Colin took a deep breath to prepare himself, but he shock of Bradley's cold tongue one his arse was enough to make him jerk violently in Bradley's grip.

"Fucking hell, Bradley," Colin rasped, squirming as Bradley's tongue swirled against him. "God, you're brilliant."

Bradley's fingers tightened on Colin's thighs and Colin reached for his cock, unable to hold back any longer.

"Keep doing that," Colin pleaded, pushing his hips against Bradley's mouth. "I need--" Colin gasped as his orgasm burst through him, making his vision blur and his ears ring with the sound of his own broken moans. He kept one hand on his cock, working himself through the release and trying to make it last, and moved the other one to the back of Bradley's head to keep him firmly in place.

Finally the hot drag of Bradley's tongue was too much and Colin let go of Bradley's hair and focused on catching his breath.

Bradley pushed himself up to sit on the coffee table next to the melting ice cream. He removed his pants in one quick movement and gripped his cock roughly.

"Don't do that," Colin complained, leaning forward and grabbing Bradley's wrist.

"Colin," Bradley whispered, sounding truly wrecked.

Colin grinned and grabbed Bradley's hips, manhandling him across the small space between them until Bradley was kneeling on the couch, his knees digging into the cushions and his broad thighs on either side of Colin's waist.

"Please," Bradley choked on the word as his hands gripped Colin's shoulders.

Colin leaned in for a kiss, his hand dipping between them to stroke Bradley's cock. It was already slick with precome and it took less a minute before Bradley was whimpering into Colin's mouth as he came all over the apron.

"Oh, fuck," he breathed, slumping into Colin's embrace. "Fucking _balls_ , Colin."

Colin chuckled and swirled his fingertips in soothing circles on the small of Bradley's back. "Yes, Bradley," he agreed. "Fucking balls."

Bradley snorted lazily against Colin's neck and took a few deep breaths before pushing himself back. "So," he started, clearly trying to be calm and smug even though his cock was still twitching against Colin's stomach, "did I make up for the mess?"

Colin couldn't help but smile. "I suppose so. You still have to pay for the cleaner, though."

Bradley beamed back at him. "Of course. Otherwise I won't get to fuck you on the counter."

Colin chuckled and pressed a kiss to the tip of Bradley's nose. "Do you still want me to wear the apron?"

"Definitely."

Colin rolled his eyes. "Weirdo."

"Are you complaining?"

"Never." Colin kissed Bradley firmly on the lips before helping him to his feet. "Come on," he said, taking Bradley's hand and tugging him toward the bedroom. "The sooner we get to sleep, the sooner we can wake up and call the cleaner."

"Race you!" Bradley shouted, already halfway down the hallway.

Colin carefully took off the apron and set it down on the coffee table. He put the ice cream back in the freezer and their dishes in the sink to be washed in the morning. Then he bolted to his room and tackled Bradley onto the bed, prepared to wrestle for his favourite pillow, even though he always lost. Bradley's shoulder made a good pillow though, too, so he couldn't complain too much.


End file.
